Random Rivalries
by Gamer95
Summary: What if random characters from fictional media had rival cutscenes in a crossover fighting game?


**Here's a new little project I'm working on, both here and on DeviantArt. If you'd like to know how these characters would play out in a fighting game, look over at the DeviantArt user YellowFlash1234. I will exclusively be using characters who have had movesets done by him. He makes new character movesets on a semi-regular basis, and he has plenty already, so he's worth your time.**

 **Luigi vs Android 17**

"Huh? Just where is Lui-AHHHH!" Luigi screamed in terror realizing he was in outer space! Luigi began to looked around his new surroundings practically shaking in his boots, terrified of what sort of scary monster would come for him.

"Would you shut up already, you wuss?!"

Luigi turned around and saw a young man in his twenties looking at him in annoyance.

"So you're my opponent huh? Great, I have to deal with a complete pansy." Android 17 said, annoyed.

This comment made Luigi depressed.

"Come to think of it, you look familiar. Don't you always hang around that Mario guy?" Android 17 questioned making Luigi more depressed that he didn't recognize him.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with, whoever you are." Android 17 taking a fighting stance.

Luigi sighed. It's not easy being Luigi after all.

 **Maka Albarn vs Crona**

"Alright! Let's see who's the unlucky chump today!" Ragnarok said with glee.

"I-I don't know if I can do this." Crona stuttered before crying out in pain as Ragnarok began pulling on his cheeks.

"Will it kill you to stop being such a buzz kill, Crona?!"

"WAHHH! I'm sorry!" Crona cried out in comical pain.

"Huh? Crona!" A voice called out. Crona and Ragnarok stopped for a moment to see Maka and Soul.

"Great. It's you punks." Ragnarok said in annoyance.

"I-I don't want to fight you Maka." Crona being hesitant to hurt the first person who was ever nice to him.

"Look Crona, I know you don't want this, but we have to if we're ever going home." Maka explained

"Quit being such a pansy Crona! The sooner we beat Sharkboy and his flat chested boyfriend, the better!" Ragnarok taking up his sword form.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR THAT!" Maka shrieked in rage.

 **Locus vs Engineer**

Locus didn't know where he was. Nevertheless, he was on his toes right now. He met many...unique people in his journey for redemption. Some good. Some just rotten to the core.

While Locus was busy lost in his thoughts, he heard a sound that he was very familiar with.

ATATATATATAT!

Not standing around like an idiot, Locus, as fast as the devil, began dodging gunfire. Judging by the distance, Locus would have to guess a few kilometers from his position.

"Hoo-wee! Not half bad there, partner!" A man in a yellow hard hat walked out from behind a nearby boulder. Locus pointed his weapon at the man.

"Who are you? Friend or foe?" He said firmly.

"Well, son, that there depends on just who's side YOU'RE on." The other man replied.

"Not your friend." Locus stated as he pointed his shotgun at the Engineer.

"That's too bad partner. Could use a friend to have a beer with." said Engineer before pushing a button on a switch.

It was then Locus realized that he was surrounded by Sentry Turrets! The turrets opened fire as red hot lead escaped from their muzzles. Before the bullets could turn Locus into Swiss cheese, Locus was gone!

The Engineer was baffled by this, wondering how he was teleported away. Then he felt something very hard striking him in the back of his helmet. The Engineer saw what looked to be nothing before revealing Locus himself!

"Like I said, not your friend." Locus aimed his shotgun right in front of Engineer's face.

 **Batman vs Maka Albarn**

Ugh. Just where the hell is the guy were supposed to beat up?!" Soul said, annoyed.

"Look Soul. I'm just as frustrated, but complaining about it won't do anything." said Maka.

"You won't have to look far." A baritone voice said behind them, which startled them.

They looked around wildly for the source of the voice. "Who said that?!" Maka exclaimed.

"Wait...I think I can just make something out on that rock over there." Soul pointed off somewhere, and Maka turned in the direction he was pointing. Indeed, she saw a figure standing there, but she could only clearly make out a pair of narrowed eyes.

Then, the figure leapt from its perch and landed in a kneeling position on the ground.

It was revealed to be a grown man wearing black armor with a cape, a bat symbol on the chest and bat ears.

"Just what are you kids doing here?" Batman questioned why the hell two preteens were here.

"Hey! We're not kids!" Soul protested.

Batman decided not to get into an argument over this. "Either way, I'd suggest you leave this place and let me get the bottom of this."

"What, you expect us to just give up on this?!" Soul exclaimed, offended he would suggest that.

"Yes, I do." Batman said with a tone of "Don't argue with me."

"Look! We can help you! We're looking for answers as much as you." said Maka, hoping they wouldn't have to fight.

Batman sighed. "It looks like there's no other option. I'll take you out of this tournament, for your own sakes."

"Like HELL you will!" Soul exclaimed. "Let's go, Maka!" The girl nodded, and much to Batman's surprise, her partner turned into a scythe!

"...Maybe I underestimated you then." Batman said simply. "Then let's see what you can do."

 **Soldier: 76 vs Agent Carolina**

"You know I really wish we would have time to study this place. This is just amazing." said Epilson admiring the scenery.

"Don't get too comfortabl- Before Carolina could finish her sentence gunfire was heard. Rolling out of the way, Carolina pulled out her rifle and saw someone wearing blue armor.

The two began sharing a firefight, neither one hitting each other.

"I need a boost!"

"Coming right up!"

Carolina rushed towards 76 with speed faster than his brain could process. The next thing he knew, he was receiving a right hook to the face. Soldier was dazed, but quickly shook it off and began trading blows with Carolina.

"Who the hell are you?! Why are you doing this?!" Carolina demanded fiercely.

"That's classified information." Soldier 76 replied, before grabbing her arm and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Whoa!" Epsilon exclaimed. "This guy's good!"

"Look Ma'am. I really need to win this and I can't have anyone in my way." said Soldier. While he prefer to do things peacefully, he knew now wasn't the time for that.

Carolina replied by slamming both her feet into Soldier's face, sending him flying.

"Too bad for you, I don't like losing!" yelled Carolina, taking up a martial arts stance.

 **Steven Universe vs Crona**

"Pearl! Amethyst! Garnet! Where are you?!" yelled Steven wondering where his friends were.

It was then he saw someone. A pink haired boy? Girl?

"Hey, you!" called out Steven.

The person stiffened at the sound of the voice, and they turned around. "Um...Yeah?" They asked, frowning deeply.

"Uh, have you seen my friends? One of them's tall, red skin, has an afro, wears a visor over her eyes? One's kinda short, purple, long hair? One's also tall, white, wears something like a ballerina would wear? Have you seen them?"

Crona just blinked twice.

"No. I haven't seen anyone like that." answered Crona, making Steven sad.

"Just what kind of clowns is this short stack talking about?!" A voice called out.

"AHHHHH! Who said that?!" Steven freaked out

"That would be me, genius." It was then a black blob emerged from Crona's back before it began taking shape, resembling something straight out of a cartoon.

"Whoooa...There's a blob coming out of your back..." Steven said in awe.

"Hey! Who are YOU calling a blob, small fry?!" Ragnarok snapped.

"Uh, sorry! I didn't mean anything by it!" Steven apologized.

"You know, I don't believe you for a second, punk! Come on, Crona! Let's teach chubby here a lesson!" Ragnaork ordered before turning into a sword.

"Bu-" Crona was slapped by the flat side of the sword.

"No buts!"

Crona let out a groan. "I'm sorry...I'll be careful not to hurt you too badly, okay?" They promised.

"Okay." Steven smiled before taking out his shield.

 **Jango Fett vs Isaac Clarke**

"Ugh. Why does life hate me?! All I want is out of this rock!" Issac groaned, his instincts going over to overdrive as he quickly dodged Laser fire above him.

Issac pulled out his plasma pistol and began shooting back. Jango causally dodged it before shooting at Issac's making him drop his pistol from the pain.

The ship engineer cradled his hand as his aggressor landed on the ground before him and began to approach at a gradual pace.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" Isaac demanded fiercely, glaring at the other man.

"Jango Fett, and what I want is you, Issac Clarke. You see, you have a large bounty on you. Dead or alive. A lot more alive, so don't make me bring my employers a dead body." Jango warned, being very serious.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not taking me anywhere!" yelled Issac as he tossed a grenade at Jango.

ango shot the grenade, causing an explosion that obscured both of them from view. When the smoke cleared, the two of them were staring each other down.

"Looks like you're making me do this the hard way." Jango pointed his gun forward.

"There's no way I'm being taken in without a fight, Jango." Isaac also pointed his gun forward.

 **Richter Belmont vs Naruto Uzumaki**

As Naruto Uzumaki began walking he wondered if his friends were alright especially his kids being dragged into this crazy tournament.

"Stop right there, demon!"

Naruto turned to see some guy with a whip glaring at him.

"Demon? Who are you calling a demon?" questioned Naruto. Belmont's glared increased.

"Do you take me for a fool?! I could sense your demonic energy miles from here! Not even Dracula himself could radiate such power! I don't know what you are creature, but you are a threat to this world that must be put down!"

Naruto scowled. "You think I'm a threat?! I've done nothing BUT help people, you jerk! Back off!"

Richter narrowed his eyes. "You claim to be a noble demon, do you?"

"Believe it, pal!" Naruto replies.

"Then I will need to see proof of this. Show me that you are capable of restraining your power."

Naruto smirked. "Fine...I will."

 **Cad Bane vs Boba Fett**

Boba Fett looked around as he searched the area for his next victim. "C'mon...There's bound to be someone worth some decent cash around here..." He grumbled to himself.

"Well, well...A kindred spirit, looking for a bounty." Boba Fett turned around to see who spoke. Cad Bane looked shocked at his opponent.

"Jango? Is that you?" Bane said, surprised his old rival was alive.

"Wrong person." said Boba, still pointing at Bane's face. The alien bounty hunter was confused who this person was before his eyes widened and he cracked a smirk.

"Well lookie here. Little Boba is all grown up now." teased Bane while Boba gripped his rifle harder.

"You got that right. And he's LONG surpassed his father." Fett replied, pointing his gun forward.

"Oh? Getting confrontational, are we?" Bane says with a smirk. "Well, truth be told, I AM rather curious to see how good you are. Let's see if you live up to your father's legacy, little Boba."

 **Leona Heidern vs Shang Tsung**

Leona was currently on guard as she was ready for anything that came her way. It was bad enough she was taken from her now peaceful life into a tournament full of bizarre people.

No matter. In the end Leona was going to win and finally live in peace. Unknown to her, she was being watched.

Shang Tsung was watching Leona from a distance. This Death Battle tournament proved to be most beneficial as he absorbed the souls of people who could easily outclass Shao Kahn and Raiden.

Shang Tsung sensed the demonic energy that radiated from this women. Whatever it was, it was a powerful energy source and it will soon be his!

Leona quickly performed a back flip to avoid a flaming skull headed towards her. Leona then used a Cutting Ball to collide with another flaming skull causing an explosion.

"Impressive dear." An elderly man revealed himself.

"Who are you?" Leona narrowed her eyes while Shang Tsung chuckled.

"I am known as Shang Tsung and I have come for one thing...the power of Orochi!" Shang Tsung announced making Leona's eyes widen.

"Someone like you...? With such power...?" She breathed before glaring. "Over my dead body." Shang Tsung smirked.

"Oh? Well, I can make this happen." He said.

"I won't let you!" yelled Leona, taking up a martial arts stance.

"Your soul will be mine, girl!" Shang Tsung grinned.

 **Deathstroke vs Captain America**

Captain America wandered around, looking for... well... anyone in general. He just knew someone was here, considering there was always someone to fight in this tournament.

A bullet was heading towards C.A, but the super soldier blocked it with his shield. Seeing the sniper, C.A tossed his shield. However, the sniper leaped over, dodging it, and with a sword drawn, pouncing on him, resembling something Wolverine would do.

Steve flipped away from his assailant and looked to see who it was.

"Well, well, well...I would expect nothing less from you, Steve Rogers." Cap\s eyes widened.

"...Wade? Is that you?"

"No. It's Deathstroke." said Deathstroke, practically grinding his teeth behind his mask as yet ANOTHER person has mistaken him for Deadpool!

"Anyway... You see Rogers, a lot of people want you dead and I intend to collect that bounty." said Deathstroke as he slashed his sword, but Cap blocked it.

The two began fighting each other. While Captain proved to be more stronger, Deathstroke was more skilled.

"What's the matter Rogers? I expected more than the famed super soldier. Then again, I'm the superior one!" said Deathstroke as he performed a roundhouse kick sending Cap skidding across the ground.

"Why, Slade? You could have been a hero!" Said Captain America

"Me? A hero? Was never interested in that concept, nor does it pay the bills." retorted Deathstroke, making Captain America clench his fists.

"So you became a mercenary hunting heroes for money?" questioned Captain America

"You wouldn't understand boy. How would you? You're the shining example of the American dream. You never had to do the real dirty work." said Deathstroke, remembering his time in the army.

While Captain America spent his time in the army beating up Nazis, Deathstroke was stuck doing assassinations for the government, which led his family being ruined.

"Then who's side are you on, Wilson?!" yelled Cap

"Whoever pays me the most." retorted Deathstroke

The two ran towards each other, both letting out their war cries.

 **Yoruichi Shihouin vs Son Goku**

Son Goku was currently sitting on his Nimbus Cloud, looking for anyone to fight. It was then he saw a woman with dark skin, purple hair in a ponytail and wore orange just like him

"Hi there!" greeted Goku making Yoruichi jump in surprise.

"Um, Hi" responded Yoruichi.

Goku jumped off of Nimbus. "So, are you looking for someone to take on too?" He asked. The woman smirked.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am. And you look like you're eager to rise to the challenge."

"I'm always ready for a challenge. Oh by the way, I'm Son Goku!" chimed Goku

"Yoruichi. Have to warn you. I'm pretty fast!" said Yoruichi before disappearing from Goku's line of sight.

Yoruichi reappeared behind Goku and threw a punch, but the man blocked it and grinned at her.

"Okay! Let's see how tough you really are!"

"Have to warn you. I play rough~" Yoriuchi purred.

 **Sasuke vs Ryu Hayabusa**

Sasuke was currently calmly walking, looking for anyone that wasn't a complete waste of time. His head perked up as he heard the wind being cut. Sasuke saw at least dozen shurikens heading his way. He quickly drew his sword and began swatting each one away.

It was then a black blur appeared from the air, dive bombing him. Sasuke and the mystery assassin locked blades with each other, giving him a good look at Ryu Hayabusa.

"Hmph...I know you...You're from the Hayabusa clan, right?" Sasuke said coolly. Ryu nodded.

"Indeed I am. And you are the one who played a role in aiding scum like Orochimaru."

"That was a long time ago. My village pardoned me for my crimes." said Sasuke

"I find it hard to believe that your village could forgive all the damage you caused. Betraying your village, attempting to murder your fellow shinobi, aiding a Missing-Nin, and even attempting to murder all 5 Kages! I will not have a fool like you ruin anymore lives!" yelled Ryu

"Hmph. Dragons are nothing compared to the Uchiha." said Sasuke as he activated his Sharingan.

 **Susanoomon vs Mario**

"Luigi! Peach! Yoshi! Where are you?!" yelled Mario as he tried desperately to look for his friends. However, the red plumber was failing miserably in his search.

"So, you too are in search of friends?" A voice called out behind Mario.

Mario let out a yelp and hopped into the air, turning around. He saw a strange creature.

"Mama-Mia! It's-a knight monster! What're you doing here?" He asked with a frown.

"I'm just like you. I'm in search of my friends. However, there's one thing I learned from this tournament." said Susanoomon

"What is that?" questioned Mario

"We need to fight to advance to the next round. Only then is the winner allowed to move on." answered Susanoomon.

Mario looked down. "Ooooh..." He was hesitant to fight this seemingly friendly individual. But if it's what was needed to be done...

"Okey-dokey! Let's-a go!" Mario pulled out his hammer.

Susanoomon nodded his head "Good. Now prepare yourself!"

 **Naruto vs Kirby**

"Alright. Just have to fight this guy and I can get home." muttered Naruto, ready for who or what was coming in his way.

It was then he felt something tugging on his pant leg. Naruto looked down and his jaw dropped on what he saw.

It a pink creature with a balloon like body. It had wide blue eyes, pink blushes on it's cheeks, stubby pink arms and large red shoes. This creature known as Kirby was smiling at him.

Naruto crouched down to the small creature's level and gave it a grin. "Hey there, little guy." He said. "So you made it all the way here too, huh?"

The puffball gave the ninja a determined smile, beating his arms together. Naruto chuckled.

"I'm definitely not one to judge a book by its cover! Even a little guy like you can be tough! Believe it!"

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered

Naruto raised his fists. "All right, little buddy! Let's give it all we got!" Kirby nodded and raised his little fists as well.

 **Sonic vs Meta Knight**

Sonic was currently running all over the arena in his casual speed. It was then he saw a masked balloon wearing a cape staring at the stars.

"Geez. You can give Shadow a run for his money in edginess, little guy." said Sonic eyeing Meta Knight.

"I see. You are my next opponent." said Meta Knight, not even turning around.

The knight turned around, his cape flaring behind him. "You seem confident, judging by your expression." Sonic shrugged.

"Eh, can't see much reason not to be confident in this." He replied simply.

"A foolish notion." said Meta Knight as drew his sword Galaxia.

"Alright little guy. Hope you're ready!" said Sonic with a confident grin on his face.

 **Optimus Prime vs Balrog**

"Man, just where the hell is the chump I'm supposed to beat up?! The sooner I beat up this chump, the sooner I can get out of here and get my prize money!" said Balrog

It was then Balrog heard a beeping noise. He turned around to see a blue semi-truck with red flames painted on it.

"Yo, buddy! Lend a man lift, will you?!" yelled Balrog, happy to see someone. The evil boxer noticed something off about the semi. There was no driver at all!

And then, much to his shock, the truck seemed to SPEAK to him. "Greetings, human. Are you searching for an opponent as well?" Balrog glared.

"Hey! Who the hell's sayin' that?!" He demanded, raising his fists. "Don't you mess around with me! Show yourself right now, chump!"

"Very well." The voice spoke before the semi began transforming. Soon it was no longer a vehicle, but large bipedal machine.

"Greetings human. I am known as Optimus Prime." Optimus introduced himself to Balrog.

The boxers jaw dropped seeing the giant robot. Have to admit that was a first for him.

"...Y'know what? Big ol' trash can or not, I'll still wipe the floor with ya! Get ready, tin man, 'cause I'm about to lay into ya big time!"

Optimus sighed. "I would rather avoid pointless conflict if possible..."

"Sucks to be you, because you're not the first car I smashed!" yelled Balrog, putting up his dukes.

Optimus sighed.

 **Sora vs Goku**

"Take this!" yelled Sora, cutting down the last heartless. Sora stopped for a moment to take a breather.

So far, he couldn't find Donald and Goofy anywhere. It was bad enough he was forced to fight people, but these heartless were not helping either!

Sora heard loud yelling and then a large explosion occurred that sent Sora flying.

The keyblade wielder caught himself mid-tumble and looked around wildly to see who was responsible for that.

"Hey, sorry about that!" Sora looked up to see a man with spiky black hair and orange gi grinning at him sheepishly.

"Hey, just what was that?!" Sora wondered what was going on.

"Oh that? There were some weird black inky things trying to attack me. Kinda went overboard." Goku explained sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"The heartless." Sora explained. "That's what they're called."

"Huh. Well, they don't put up too much of a fight...But hey! You look like you know your way around a fight! Whattya say we have a match against each other?"

"Count me in!" Sora summoning his keyblade.

"Alright! By the way I'm Son Goku." Goku introduced himself while taking up a martial arts stance.

"The names Sora!"

The two then charged one another. "Here we go!" They both shouted.

 **Chell vs War**

War wandered, his eyes looking for... well... anyone in general. It was then he noticed a woman in an orange jumpsuit holding a metal tube.

"Ah Chell. A specimen has presented himself to us." A mechanical voice spoke.

War glared at the woman. "I am not your specimen." He said firmly. The woman glared back and raised her weapon, pointing it at him.

"Actually, you are. You see stranger. What you are is unique. So unique that it needs to be studied." Glados explained while War gritted his teeth, as someone dared call him a plaything.

"You and your worthless machine will not have your way, girl!" War growled out.

"Chell. Detain the subject." GLADoS ordered.

 **Dr. Eggman vs Black Star**

"Ugh! Come on! Just where is the guy I'm supposed to beat up!? I'm sick and tired of waiting!" The ever noisy Blackstar complained.

"Black star! You should be more patient. Just who knows what we're facing." chided Tsubaki while Blackstar scoffed.

"Please, like anyone could take on the great Blackstar!" The loudmouth boasted, making Tsubaki sigh.

"I beg to differ brats!"

The two teens turned around at the sound of mechanical footsteps approaching them. They saw an egg-like man sitting in the cockpit of a large mech.

"Allow me to introduce myself!" He said with a bow. "I am Doctor Eggman! The world's greatest evil genius!"

"Huh? Hey Tsubaki. Is it me or is that giant egg talking?" questioned Black Star.

"Black Star, that is an actual person." Tsubaki pointed out.

"But look at him! He's actually shaped like an Eggman!" Blackstar called out while the evil genius fumed.

"Not taking me seriously, eh?" He said through gritted teeth. "Well I'll fi that straightaway! Get ready, kids, for the power of my latest and greatest invention!"

"THAT'S the best invention you have? It's just a clunky tin can with legs." Black Star remarked.

Eggman smirked before pressing buttons. The two Meisters saw an army of mechanical animals surrounding them.

"Geez, you must be a real animal fanatic." Black Star commented casually, not minding Eggmans army.

"...I REALLY don't like you." Eggman said flatly.

"Feeling's mutual, Eggy." Black Star replied.

"That's it! Robots, attack!" Eggman ordered.

"Come on Tsubaki!"

"Right!"

Much to Eggmans shock, he saw the young girl turn into a sword.

"Human to weapon transmutation, eh? After I've defeated the boy, I'll have to bring in the girl to do some experiments..."

"Like hell you will!" Blackstar shouted before wrecking the rest of the animal robots.

"Oh, don't you fret, I won't actually HURT her! Not one little bit!" Eggman assured.

"Still not letting you take her, fatso!" Black Star retorted.

"Have it your way brat! Destroy them!" Eggman ordered his remainng machines.

"Let's trash these toasters, Tsubaki!"

 **Kim Kaphwan vs Aqua**

"Ven... Terra... Where are you?" Aqua whispered, trying her best to find her friends, but no luck so far.

Oh well, it was at least better than being stuck in an endless void.

"ATATATATAT!"

Aqua was confused of the sound of someone imitating gunshots. She quickly ran towards the scene to see someone actually beating down the Heartless with just kicks.

She narrowed her eyes at the sight. "Hmm...Impressive..." She whispered to herself. "This man can hold his own very well..."

"Thank you." The man replied to her comment, not even turning around.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sneak around." Aqua apologized.

"It is fine."

The two face each other. "So you know what these creatures are, I presume?" He says. Aqua nods.

"Yes. And I'm impressed that you can handle them so easily." She summoned her keyblade. "Normally, this weapon is the only way to effectively defeat a heartless."

"Interesting weapon. Allow me to test my might!" said Kim readying himself.

"Good luck. That's all I can say." said Aqua.

 **Ruby Rose vs Mewtwo**

"Weiss! Yang! Blake! Where are you?!" Ruby called out looking for her friends. It was then she saw someone!

"Hey Mister ca-" Ruby froze when she realized that person was actually the weirdest cat she'd ever seen.

The cat in question narrowed its eyes at her. "Well, that's quite rude of you." She blinked when she heard a male voice in her head.

"...Oh my gosh! Are you...in my mind...?" She breathed, pointing to her temples.

"Yes, I am. You may call me Mewtwo." The pokemon said in her head.

"I'm Ruby. Have you seen my friends anywhere?"

"Your friends...Hmm..." Mewtwo searched her thoughts for what her friends looked like. "No. I have seen many interesting faces, but they are unfamiliar to me." Ruby pouted.

"Shoot! Now what?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"We fight." Mewtwo said, making Ruby"s widen in shock.

"What!?"

"Allow me to explain. The only way to move to a different area is if there is a winner." Mewtwo explained. Ruby nodded. That made sense.

"Okay. Mewtwo, don't expect me to lose!" Ruby said in determination while pulling out her scythe.

"You are determined and optimistic...Much like another I respect...Very well. As a display of respect for you, I will not go easy. Ruby Rose...Show me how skilled you are."

 **Xerneas vs Sonya Blade**

"Come in Command. Command. God damn it! No signal!" said Sonya, frustrated that she couldn't contact... well... anyone.

"You should ease yourself." A voice spoke making Sonya jump in surprise. She turned to see a blue deer.

She blinked twice, and then approached it. It was large, much moreso than her. It was large and regal in appearance.

"...I've seen some odd things in this whole tournament...But this definitely takes the cake...No offense." The soldier said as she inspected the deer.

"None taken." said Xerneas

"So...are we going to fight?" questioned Sonya, making the pokemon sigh.

"I would rather not resort to violence, but the situation demands it." said Xerneas

Sonya nodded her head. "Yeah...I've beaten down people I'd really rather have recruited during this whole thing..."

"True, if we weren't fighting, I'd be rather be making friends." said Xerneas remembering the rather nice people it fought.

Sonya raised her fists. "Well, we have to do what we have to do, so let's get to it. I'll make sure not to critically injure you or anything."

"I assure you I can hold my own in a battle." said Xerneas

"We'll just have to wait and see."


End file.
